Resumptum
by Becky L. Sly
Summary: Harry tinha que fazer o que era certo. E o primeiro passo era contar a verdade à Ginny.


**Autor:** Becky Lestrange  
**Título: **Resumptum  
**Capa: **Profile  
**Gênero: **Angst/Drama  
**Rated: **K+  
**Sumário: **Harry tinha que fazer o que era certo. E o primeiro passo era contar a verdade à Ginny.

**Nada me pertence. Todos os personagens pertencem a J.K. Rowling. **

**

* * *

****RESUMPTUM****  
**_por Becky Lestrange

* * *

_

Estava no quarto de Ron havia uma hora e meia e simplesmente não conseguia pensar direito. Não sabia se devia atribuir isso ao fato de que aquela noite fora a noite mais quente que já tinha vivido ou pelo simples motivo de que todo mundo que conhecia estava reunido na sala de estar dos Weasley.

Qual motivo para tanta gente estar reunida em um lugar só? Simplesmente o anúncio do noivado entre Ginny e eu.

Olhei para o chão e fitei aqueles sapatos pretos lustrosos que estava usando. Ginny comprou-os para eu usar numa ocasião importante, mas, sinceramente, começo a acreditar que eles serviriam apenas para hoje à noite.

"Droga", murmurei. Não havia ninguém no quarto, então eu podia me dar ao luxo de falar sozinho. Pelo menos isso.

"Como Hermione podia ter razão? Como ela _sempre_ tinha razão?", pensava. Mas a pior parte, além da Hermione ter razão, era que ela sabia exatamente o que eu andava fazendo durantes esses últimos meses. Descobriu sobre meus encontros diários com Draco sob o pretexto de ter que trabalhar até mais tarde. Não somente Hermione sabia sobre o meu..._caso_ com Draco Malfoy como também flagrara alguns de nossos encontros.

Arranquei aqueles sapatos do meu pé. Pronto, talvez agora eu conseguisse pensar com calma. Hermione tinha razão, não podia me casar com Ginny quando na verdade _gostava_ de outra pessoa.

Preferia pensar em gostar à _amar_, como a própria Hermione havia verbalizado quando me encontrou no dia posterior ao que nos viu.

_-X-_

_"Você sabe que não pode se casar com Ginny. Não quando você está amand..."_

_"Hermione, por favor, não seja ridícula", a interrompi. Ter aquela conversa com Hermione estava sendo muito desagradável. _

_"Harry, eu percebi a maneira como vocês se olhavam, não dá para ignorar tal sentimento."_

_"E o que você sugere que eu faça? Jogue tudo para o alto?", disse com raiva. Hermione só estava falando coisas que já haviam passado pela minha cabeça. Na verdade, constantemente pensava sobre isso._

_"Só estou dizendo que você deveria pensar sobre o que quer", ela disse séria e algo em seu olhar fez com que eu desviasse o meu._

_"Você vai contar a alguém?", questionei. Ela colocou a mão sobre meu joelho e abaixou a cabeça para que nos encarássemos._

_"Harry, não estou te julgando e também guardarei segredo, se é o que está preocupando você", sua voz soou serena. Levantei meu rosto e sorri. De certa maneira, era um alívio poder contar aquilo a alguém._

"_Obrigada, Mione", ela segurou minhas mãos e me olhou de forma penetrante._

_"Pense, Harry. Seja sincero com consigo mesmo."_

_-X-_

Isso havia acontecido há uma semana e desde então não me encontrei com Draco. Tentei acreditar que o _certo_ era estar com Ginny; ela me amava e eu amava muito sua companhia, mas isso não era o bastante. Hermione tinha razão, eu precisava ser sincero comigo mesmo. Atravessei o quarto de Ron e fui direto ao quarto de Ginny. Bati na porta antes de entrar e vi que Ginny ainda estava se trocando. Ela me olhou e sorriu.

"Harry, pode me ajudar a fechar esse vestido?", perguntou, me dando as costas. Andei até ela, segurei o zíper de seu vestido e o fechei. Ela voltou-se para mim novamente.

"Então, por que você ainda não está lá embaixo?", Ginny andou até a penteadeira e pegou o par de brincos.

"Ginny", minha voz estava entalada, tentei limpar a garganta. "Acho que precisamos conversar."

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha, mas não parecia nervosa, nem nada disso. Apenas intrigada.

"Hum... e sobre o que você quer conversar?", perguntou enquanto colocava os brincos. "Não acha melhor esperarmos depois do jantar?", por uma fração de segundos consegui notar algo em seu olhar, mas não soube definir o que era.

"Ginny," pigarreei mais uma vez. "Você está certa sobre o nosso... hum... noivado?" ela me olhou assustada, mas depois, estranhamente, pareceu se acalmar.

"Fleur me falou sobre isso", disse. Arregalei os olhos, assombrado. Será que Hermione contara para todos os Weasley sobre meu caso? "Ela me disse que os homens ficam inseguros antes do casamento. Bill também ficou, mas isso é normal. Veja só, Harry, ele é feliz com Fleur e eles têm uma filha..."

"Não, Ginny." falei bruscamente, fazendo com que ela se interrompesse. "Eu quero dizer que talvez não seja uma boa ideia nos casarmos". Ela pareceu ficar espantada.

"O quê? Por quê?"

"Você nunca pensou em outras pessoas?", tentei me manter o mais seguro possível.

"O quê?"

"Quero dizer", passei a mão pelos meus cabelos, "Você é, realmente, feliz comigo?"

"Claro que sou! Como não poderia ser feliz com você, Harry?", não sabia dizer se era somente a luz, mas os olhos dela pareceram marejados.

"Nunca pensou em nosso relacionamento como conveniência?"

"Harry, pelo amor de Merlin, aonde quer chegar?"

"Ginny, eu gosto muito de você. Sempre soube me acolher em momentos difíceis e sempre terei um grande carinho por você, mas talvez nós..."

"Está dizendo que não me ama mais? É isso? Que não passaremos de uma maldita amizade?", algumas lágrimas escorreram de seus olhos e se ela aumentasse mais um pouco a voz, estaria gritando.

"Nós namoramos quando tínhamos 16 anos e isso já faz um tempo. Não sei se as coisas continuam iguais, mas eu sou culpado por achar que poderiam ser e mais ainda por fazer você acreditar nisso. Acontece que até pouco tempo eu acreditava, piamente, que as coisas não haviam mudado."

"Não acredito nisso", ela cobriu a boca com a mão, me deu as costas e foi em direção à janela. Aproximei-me tenso e coloquei minha mão em seu ombro nu.

"Ginevra", falei calmamente, mas ela se virou de forma brusca e afastou minha mão.

"Não gosto quando me chama assim."

"Ginny, eu queria que houvesse outra maneira de fazer isso. Não queria que fosse hoje pela ocasião, mas fui covarde demais e não posso deixar passar de hoje. Não quero magoar você."

"Então por que está me magoando?", ela berrou e se as coisas continuassem assim, logo teríamos um público. Sentia um nó em minha garganta e naquele momento um rosto apareceu em minha mente: Draco. Ele havia me falado que em um momento eu deveria enfrentar aquilo e havia até mesmo brincado, dizendo que quando acontecesse, ele estaria lá comigo. Aquele cretino.

"Eu só quero o melhor para você e acredite, eu não o sou", disse com sinceridade, "Quero isso desde o momento em que a vi naquela câmara em seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts", ela se alarmou um pouco, pois não gostava de tocar naquele assunto.

"Você está mentindo!", apontou o dedo para mim, venceu a distância entre nós, fazendo com que nossos rostos se aproximassem, olhos nos olhos. "Está mentindo. Eu percebi como você está distante. Vi a maneira como você me olha, a maneira como me toca, desejando que fosse outra. É isso Harry? Você anda desejando outra?"

"Não seja ridícula!", por que não admitiu, seu covarde?

"Ridícula?", ela berrou.

"Sim, ridícula. Você ficou fora durante dois anos. Dois anos jogando Quadribol por sei-lá-onde. Quase não tive notícias suas. Pensa que não soube o que você andava fazendo que te deixava tão ocupada ao ponto de não ter tempo para informar sua mãe que ainda estava viva? Acha que sou tão idiota a ponto de acreditar que você só estava dando entrevista à todos aqueles caras que apareciam em seu hotel?"

Ela foi rápida e quando percebi, já havia levado o tapa. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos quando foquei seu rosto. Afastei-me lentamente, ainda olhando-a e quando senti a maçaneta em minhas costas, virei para abrir a porta. Mas antes de sair, disse:

"Eu sinto muito"

"Não. Ouse. Mentir. Para. Mim", disse entre dentes, com uma voz um tanto quando falha e eu não precisava olhá-la para saber que estava com raiva.

Precisaria lidar com isso mais tarde, além do que, todos os Weasley ficariam sabendo em algum momento. Desci as escadas, respirando fundo e repetindo a palavra "covarde" em minha mente. Quando cheguei à sala, todos me olharam. Não retribui nenhum sorriso, nem mesmo respondi qualquer pergunta, apenas saí d'A Toca. Pisei na grama e lembrei-me de estar sem sapatos ao perceber as meias molharem. Senti os olhares nas minhas costas, mas não voltei para poder conferir. No fundo, sentia medo de que fosse a última vez que veria aquela casa.

Depois de andar bastante, concluí que já poderia aparatar.

Quando cheguei à minha casa não fiz outra coisa senão me jogar no sofá. Nem tive o cuidado de me despir, ou até mesmo de tirar aquelas meias cheias de terra.

Estava quase pegando no sono quando ouvi um ruído em minha janela. Abri os olhos e vi que se tratava de uma coruja.

Levantei do sofá e fui em sua direção, retirei a carta que carregava, ficando muito feliz por ela não ser um berrador. Abri-a e reconheci aquela caligrafia.

_"Potter,_

_Não sei porquê estou escrevendo essa carta. Até porque eu sei que você irá anunciar seu noivado hoje com aquela Weasley. Talvez isto não tenha muito valor agora, mas de qualquer modo acho que você precisa saber que renunciei meu noivado com Astoria._

_De qualquer maneira, preciso falar com você. E que fique clara a minha desconfiança sobre você estar arranjando qualquer motivo estúpido que essa sua cabeça de grifo elaborou para me evitar._

_Aparatarei em sua casa e esperarei por você, caso não esteja (e de fato não estará)._

_Draco Malfoy"_

Terminei de ler a carta. Não sabia como ainda conseguia sorrir, diante da noite que tive. Draco não estava mais comprometido com Astoria e isso significava que estava livre, certo? Que agora poderíamos ficar juntos, uma vez que eu também estava desimpedido? Realmente era isso que ele queria dizer?

Ouvi um estalo alto, como um estampido. Draco Malfoy acabara de chegar a minha casa, e pela primeira vez, não senti nenhuma culpa por isso.

* * *

**Nota da Autora****: Obrigada querida Maah Jeevas, que gentilmente betou para mim, tirando as ameaças de morte. E Obrigada minha linda, hot e super foda em latin, Twin, que me salvou também. E essa fic é dada de presente ao meu querido Robin, que depois de tanto me atormentar, conseguiu arrancar esse pinhão de mim. Que cuidem dessa criança.**

**Review**


End file.
